Fireworks
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “Wanna get out of here?” He pulls back, his hands still loosely covering his ears. “Could we?” I smirk, shrugging, and he grins. “Yes! Let’s go.” Woo, please r'n'r! VAGUE, SLIGHTLYIMPLIED SLASH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_**AN- **Woo, so, this is another plotless fic that just came to me one day. **There is some implied slash in it at the very end**, so, yeah… it's very subtle, in my opinion. Like, it's not any kissing or anything, but… it could be taken as slash, if you were really looking for it. You've been warned, so no flames, if you please. PLEASE R'N'R!_

**Disclaimer- James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. I don't own the song lyrics at the end. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._** **_I_ _WANNA OWN IGGY_!! –sobs-**

----------------------------

_Bang. Bang. Whoosh! Bang-tsss._ "Oh, oh, look at 'em, Max!" _Nudge, now 12._

"There so pretty!" _Angel, still 6._

"Man, _we_ need some of those!" _Who else_? I roll my eyes as the now-15-year-old mother of our Flock- miss Maximum Ride- starts up another lecture about explosives to the Gasman- 8, almost 9- turning my back to the others and gazing into the starry sky above me, wishing that I was up there and not stuck on this roof top with people that hardly understand- or know- me on the Fourth of July, with fireworks going off in the distance. _Hey, it **is** the 4th, **isn't** it? That means that tomorrow is-_ A hand rests on my shoulder, cutting off my thoughts, and I turn to see the boy belonging to the hand, shivering uncontrollably.

"Fang?" His voice is pained, and I take his wrist, easing him down to sit beside me. I wrap an arm around him silently, and he buries into my chest, his hands clamped over his sensitive ears. _Poor guy…_ "What the _heck_ is going on?" He hisses, shuddering as there's another series of crashes and pops.

"Fireworks. Sorry, Igs, but the little guys _had_ to see them, and _Max-_" Iggy snorts, still trembling as I hold him closer and rub his back, stroking his russet wings soothingly. "Wanna get out of here?" He pulls back, his hands still loosely covering his ears.

"_Could_ we?" I smirk, shrugging, and he grins. "_Yes!_ Let's _go_." Standing up, I pull him along, squeezing his shoulder as he whimpers slightly from another firework exploding, taking off into the night above us and plugging his ears tightly. Max gives me a 'don't you _dare_' look, but I just roll my eyes as I leap straight up, unfurling my 15 foot wings of shadows with a 'whoosh' of air.

"Come on." I mutter to Iggy as I sweep past him, and he follows, still struggling to block out the noise. Searching the ground for a patch of darkness, I brush my wing against Iggy's lightly, and he hesitantly drops his hands, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. That's was- really bad. None of _our_ bombs are that noisy, _and_ we're usually closer to them then I'm assuming we were to- _those_." There's disdain in his voice, and I smirk, shrugging. He glances over at me, on eyebrow raised. "Was that a _shrug_, Fang? You know I'm _blind_, right?" I snort, bumping into him sideways, and he rolls away before flying back at me, crashing into my side; I grunt, wincing slightly as I right myself.

"_Jeez_. For being _blind_, you've got good aim." He laughs, trailing after me as I land in Central Park, then duck under a weeping willow's long branches. We're suddenly blanketed in quiet, and Iggy lets out a long breath, sinking down to sit on the green, thickly carpeted ground.

"Oh, Fang, this is _heaven_." He mumbles, flopping backwards with his hands folded behind his head, a look of pleased calm like I've never seen before on his face. I half grin, settling next to him against the worn trunk of the tree. "_Thank you_." I nudge his side with my foot affectionately, and he turns his head toward me, glowing. "Really. Thank you so much."

"Hey, it was _nothing_. 'Sides- wanted to get out of there anyway, so I figured I might as well save someone else from that _hell_." He rolls his sightless blue eyes, snickering.

"Well, I'm glad you got _me_ out of there. I was afraid I was gonna end of blind _and_ deaf. You _know _how sensitive my ears are." I nod vaguely, and he tugs on my pant leg, looking amused. "_Fang_…"

"_Yeah_, I know. Jeez… again, for being blind, you sure 'see'- er, notice a lot." I chuckle as he makes a face, flicking my shin. "S'not the way to treat the guy who saved you're precious ears, Igs." He just snort, shutting his eyes and relaxing completely, his muscles loose. A small smile graces his features, and I can't help by grin myself, closing my eyes also.

"_Wake me up, when September ends…_" Iggy sings under his breath, and my grin widens.

"_Thank you, for loving me_." I sing in return, and he beams, placing his hand lightly on my knee before moving closer and resting his head in my lap.

"_I'll be standing here, for the next one hundred years…_" And with that closing lyric, we drift to sleep, one of my hands tangled in his hair.

----------------------------

_**AN-** Awe. Fluffy-fluffy-fluff. Tee hee. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
